howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ruffnut Thorston / Biography
' Oops,_now_this_one_has_blood_on_it.jpg NoDragonLeftBehind-Pine4.PNG Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-2779.jpg THW-Ruffnut,_Scuttleclaw.jpg ' Early Life ''Dragon Training and Ending the War Joining the same Dragon Training class as Hiccup, at first Ruffnut delights in taunting Hiccup over his poor performance although she doesn't have much success either due to the fact that she couldn't get along with her brother in battle. Later, however, when Hiccup displays an amazing talent for subduing the dragons, she becomes his avid fan (often pushing and shoving Tuffnut to be the first to talk to him). Ruffnut seems to develop a crush on him and flirts with him (before Astrid pulls her away). Ruffnut decides to join the other teens in helping Hiccup fight the Red Death. To confront the Red Death, the twins mount the Hideous Zippleback that had been kept at the arena, which fits their fractious relationship, the two naming the dragon Barf and Belch. Each head seems to agree with one of the twins in particular--Ruffnut taking Barf and Tuffnut taking Belch---and they ride it to great effect in the final battle and afterwards. Notably, they were the only ones not forced from their dragon in the final battle. Hunt for the Boneknapper Ruffnut, along with all the other dragon riders, heads on a quest with Gobber to find the legendary Boneknapper. The ship becomes shipwrecked upon a island and the dragon riders are stranded. Then they decide to set up a trap to find the dragon, using Fishlegs. Eventually they train the dragon and use it to fly back to Berk. First Snoggletog with Dragons War with the Outcasts At the official creation of the Berk Dragon Training Academy in "How to Start a Dragon Academy", Ruffnut becomes an official Dragon Rider and Dragon Trainer. She and her brother seem focused on the more destructive abilities of dragons, and what fun they can have. In "Viking for Hire", Ruffnut and Tuffnut with Barf and Belch, along with the other riders, become guinea pigs for Gobber as he tries to find his place in a dragon-friendly world. He crafts elaborate saddles for the dragons and in the Twins' case, develop built-in catapults which promptly knock out both Barf and Belch. Though part of the Dragon Training Academy, Ruffnut expresses her dismay at "learning" when the Riders try to study Torch, a young Typhoomerang found in the woods in "The Terrible Twos". She laughs when the dragon jumps on Tuffnut and chews on his nose, but is promptly silenced when Torch jumps on her and bites her nose as well. During the events of "In Dragons We Trust", the Twins are forced to leave Barf and Belch on Dragon Island. This is because Mildew framed Barf and Belch and other dragons for property destruction around the village, including stealing everyone's boots on Boot Night and leaving footprints leading to Barf and Belch with a pair of Zippleback Boots. The Twins and Barf and Belch are re-united in the following episode, "Alvin and the Outcasts", after defeating Alvin the Treacherous at Dragon Island. Ruffnut is seen partaking - and getting caught - in one of her favorite pastimes - tipping Yaks. She and Tuffnut are caught by Stoick while riding on Toothless in "How to Pick Your Dragon". The Twins and Snotlout inadvertently discovered a cryptic treasure map to the riches of Hamish I hidden by Hamish II, in "Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man". Gobber took it away from them and bade them not to pursue it, as the quest was dangerous. Despite that, the Twins, Snotlout, and Fishlegs stole the map from the Blacksmith Shop. Astrid and Hiccup catch them, but eventually join in. The Riders go to various places around the Isle of Berk, following the clues. They were able to avoid danger due to their dragons. In the final location, in a cave full of small Fireworms, Hiccup and Toothless fell into a hole and the cave caves in, while the Twins and the others escaped. Hiccup and Toothless eventually found their way out with the rightful treasure - an accurate portrait of the Hamishes. Ruffnut and her brother experienced a brief falling-out in Twinsanity, when her conflict with Tuffnut reaches the point where they attempt to issue separate orders to each head. They eventually reconciled when Barf and Belch were in trouble, accepting that they would always share their dragon even if they could find other individual interests. War with the Berserkers In "Zippleback Down', the twin went with the team as they attempted to disable traps that were left over from the time when they killed dragons. While searching for traps, Tuffnut ends up being caught in one. Ruffnut decides to go to Berk and find Hiccup. When she attempts to fly Barf and Belch, they quickly crash land since they need two riders. She decides to go on foot and tells the Zippleback to watch her brother while she was gone. Ruffnut soon sees a forest fire, caused by Barf and Belch, and head back to Tuffnut. She is startled by the Typhoomerang next to her brother, who shows her he trained the dragon. Hiccup then goes to find them, only to be thrown down when Toothless' prosthetic tail was burnt off. With Hiccup's help, they soon realize that Tuffnut's new dragon friend is actually Torch. When the forest fire draws close to the village, Hiccup almost gives up, but the twins figure out a way to keep the fire away from Berk by "fighting fire with fire." Once the fire is out, they returned to Berk, riding on Torch, where he leaves after saying goodbye to Tuffnut. Despite their amazing feat, Tuffnut has yet to have learned a lesson by releasing himself from the trap without help. Despite her efforts, Ruffnut ends up being trapped in the net as well. When a frozen Skrill is brought to Berk, the twins and Snotlout were the prime cause in releasing it. The Dragon Riders set out to find the Skrill, as well as keep the Dagur and the Berserkers form getting it. After splitting up into two groups, the twins attempt to drive out the Skrill by causing a big explosion with Barf's gas and Belch's spark. After saving Hiccup from the Skrill, they're chased by the Skrill ,and Hiccup and Toothless narrowly make it to block the blast of lightning with a plasma blast. The explosion was so great, it knocks the twins out of the sky and away from the group. They land on a seastack and spot Alvin capturing the Skrill. They decide to follow the ship. Meanwhile, their disappearance causes the other Riders to search for them. Hiccup goes to find them and meets up with them on Outcast Island, where they were spying on the Outcasts. Tuffnut goes undercover to find out about the Berserkers' and the Outcasts' apparent truce. He then helps Hiccup to find the Skrill, but it was too late as Dagur managed to get to it first. After Hiccup duels with Dagur, as well as the Skrill (after it's been freed), the twins help seal the hole and encase the Skrill in ice once again. After the chaos had ended, the twins and Hiccup return home to Berk. The Riders find an injured Scauldron on the beach of Changewing Island. Unable to get close, they attempt to leave, but the dragons don't want to give up. Barf and Belch throw their riders off and Ruffnut lands next to the Scauldron. It turns out the fish oil in Ruffnut's hair calms the dragon down. With Hiccup's guidance, Ruffnut bonds with the Scauldron, naming him Scauldy. After a group of Changewing attacks, the Riders move the boulders off Scauldy's wing while Ruffnut distracts him by imitating Hiccup and singing a lullaby that her mother sang to her when she was little. However, Scauldy's wing is broken, thus unable to fly or swim. The gang decides to make a splint for him. The Changewings start heading their way to attack. After gathering the materials, one of the vines they used to act as rope snaps and they are unable to finish the splint. Getting an idea, she takes out her knife from her vest, cutting her hair to use to substitute as extra rope to finish the splint. Ruffnut then is sad to see Scauldy go and tells him to come and visit. Tuff then comments about her looking like a boy now, in which they argue. Scauldy then makes his way to freedom. In "The Eel Effect", Ruffnut is shown to be slightly smarter than Tuff when she convinced him to slap himself by saying that it would hurt her too (since they're twins). Clearly she just said that because she enjoyed watching Tuffnut hit himself. Later, she and Tuffnut become infected with Eel Pox causing them to propose "science", showing them to not become crazy and rather more intelligent than before. Competing in Dragon Racing Ruffnut then took part in the first Dragon Races. She, Tuffnut and Snotlout tried to cheat by stealing other sheep but were stopped by Astrid. They then painted a sheep to look like the black one. Founding the Edge Three years after Dagur's defeat, Ruffnut and her brother spent their time worshiping Loki by playing pranks on everyone. During one of their pranks on Bucket and Mulch, the twins found Trader Johann. Ruffnut and the other riders then set out to the Ship Graveyard to stop Dagur, who escaped from out Outcast Island. There, Ruffnut and her brother found jewels. Tuffnut then gave himself permission to stuff the jewels into Ruffnut's mouth. However, Ruffnut and the others were then captured by Dagur and his men aboard The Reaper and placed in one of its cages. Ruffnut then spat one of the jewels at Captain Vorg. Ruff refused to believe to believe Tuff's claim about a new dragon on their island. So she and decided to do the Thorston Challenge. At first, it seemed like Ruff would win the challenge, but they then discovered there was new dragon and they both captured the leader of the new dragons. They then named the dragon, Smidvarg and defended when they returned him to his flock. Ruff and her brother then examined Fishlegs for allergies, determining that he was allergic to Meatlug. She then assisted Astrid and her brother in relocating a wild Scauldron. She and Tuff then discovered that the Edge was first discovered and claimed by their ancestor, Magmar Thorston, when they found a stone with his name on it. They briefly became leaders of the Edge, until the Fireworms came and they were forced to give the island back to the other riders. During their attempts to capture a wild Rumblehorn, Ruff and the other riders mistook Hiccup, Stoick, and Toothless as the Rumblehorn. Ruff and Tuff then constructed a watch tower. However, the watch tower disappeared. Ruff and her brother then attempted to rebuild the watchtower to no avail. She and her brother were then placed in charge of training the wild Gronckles from Dark Deep. She was shocked when her brother confessed to being the rogue rider that Bucket and Mulch saw attacking a ship. She and the other riders then went to the island to find the rider and the dragon. However, they were knocked. After learning that Heather and Windshear were the ones they were looking, Ruff and her brother were enamored with her dragon. She and the other riders then distracted Dagur's men while Heather, Astrid and their dragons took on Dagur personally. Ruff was then stung by the Speed Stinger, Speedy, who was wounded and brought back to the Edge's outpost. Ruff and Snotlout then attempted to return Speed to his pack, but were force to crash land by Speedy. Discovery of the Dragon Hunters Ruff and the other riders were then captured by Ryker Grimborn and his Dragon Hunters when they attempted to rescue to Stormfly. During their interrogation by Ryker's, Heather's and Dagur's interrogation, Ruff got down on her knees and begged them not to hurt their dragons. However, she was actually pick-pocketing the guard for his keys to free themselves. When Hiccup and Snotlout arrived, Ruff and the other riders were then able to free their dragons and escape. She then forced Snotlout to assist her in convincing her brother that he was turning into a Lycanwing. Ruff had Snotlout be bitten by numerous dragon and animals to show the bite. Luckily, she was able to convince her brother that he was just bitten by a wolf before he tried to jump off a cliff. Ruff was then inadvertently married by her brother to Fishlegs. However, the marriage was annulled when Tuff said he did not complete his training with Berk's officiator. She and Tuff then worked together to get their dragon back when they started honor a life-debt to Hiccup. Together, they were able to rescue Hiccup from Ryker, Dagur, and their men have Barf & Belch back. War with the Dragon Hunters War with the Hunters Ends Defenders of the Wing, Part 2 Gruff Around the Edges Midnight Scrum Not Lout Saving Shattermaster Dire Straits The Longest Day Gold Rush Out of the Frying Pan Twintuition Blindsided Shell Shocked, Part 1 Shell Shocked, Part 2 War with the Dragon Flyers "Living on the Edge" "Sandbusted" "Something Rotten on Berserker Island" "A Matter of Perspective" "Return of Thor Bonecrusher" "Dawn of Destruction" "The Wings of War, Part 1" "The Wings of War, Part 2" "No Dragon Left Behind" "Snuffnut" "Searching for Oswald... and Chicken" "Sins of the Past" Race for the King of Dragons “In Plain Sight” “No Bark, All Bite” “Chain of Command” “Loyal Order of Ingerman” “A Gruff Separation” “Mi Amore Wing” “Ruff Transition” “Triple Cross” “Family Matters” “Darkest Night” “Guardians of Vanaheim” “King of Dragons, Part 1” “King of Dragons, Part 2” War with Drago Bludvist Ruff has grown and, like the other Viking teens, plays Dragon Racing. She seems to be slightly a bit more mature then her brother, but in some ways she has shown, that her childish acts still remain with her. Aiding the People of Nepenthe When Calder, an emissary from Nepenthe, comes to Berk, the twins inspect him and Ruffnut is suspicious about him because he showed up right after Berk was attacked. Later, on their way to Nepenthe, the ruders are accompanied by Tidal Class dragons that offer tribute to their alpha. The twins then decide to ride a pair of Seashockers whom they later name Soaky and Wetty. On the island, Ruffnut relaxes in a hot pool along some other riders and dragons, instead of focusing on the task. At dinner, she collapses as well as all who bathed in the pools and they all are captured by Calder and his men. In the prison, she listens to Calder's speech, then fights her way out, stating that her leg hair is like daggers. Hiccup then brings the dragons and they all prepare to leave, but right then some Foreverwings wake up and began destroying the village. Ruffnut then helps by getting the people to safety. After Hiccup defeats Calder, Ruffnut and the other riders arrive at the scene to see what happened. The next day, Ruffnut is seen listening to Hiccup's speech to the village and later head-butting her brother. Telling Stories Ruffnut, along with her twin Tuffnut, decide to tell the group a fictacious account of how they saved Berk from a fire breathing Gothi with their great powers from Loki. Fighting the Silkspanners and the Dragonvine After escaping from a cave, Ruffnut and the other Dragon Riders fight off strange frenzied dragons called Silkspanners, with weapons lit on fire with Nightmare Gel. Later, the Twins travel with Hiccup, Eret, Gobber, and Astrid Hofferson to find the source of the Dragonvine plant. The scent takes them to Dragonvine Island and find a village of people in trouble. The Riders burn away some of the encroaching Dragonvine. The group splits up again, this time the Twins and Eret search out the source of the Dragonvine on the island, while Hiccup, Astrid, and Gobber look for the Silkspanners. One of the villagers - Bayana - accompanies them. The group finds out that the villagers have been growing and harvesting Dragonvine to protect themselves from people like Drago Bludvist. The villagers capture the group as well as the dragons and toss them into a pit full of Dragonvine in order to preserve their defenses and village. In the meantime, Hiccup's group finds the Silkspanners and brings them back to Dragonvine Island as it turns out they are able to eat it. The Twins' group is saved. Fighting Wild Dragons and the Dragonroot Company After a new dragon trainer from Berk earned the Forest Scout from Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut took the novice to the Frozen Tundra, where the three went exploring and fought wild dragons. There, they discovered that the dragons were angrier than usual, just like Fishlegs said, much to the twins' surprise. While advancing through the tundra, the twins met Bjarke the Bear. At first, they mocked the man and easily defeated him, with the help of the new trainer. Some time later, the twins met him again, and Bjarke told them that the Dragonroot Company has taken over the Fortress of Ice. The trio immediately went there, but the only thing they found was an angry Bewilderbeast. After a short debate, the twins decided to let the new trainer face the giant dragon without them. The trainer managed to defeat the Bewilderbeast, without killing it. The twins then wondered what exactly was Bjarke's plan. Tuffnut deduced that the Dragonroot Company was training an army at the Burning Barrens, and Ruffnut agreed. The twins then sent the trainer to the fiery location, while they returned to Berk. Corresponding with a New Rider New rider Scribbler and his dragon, Patch, correspond with the Dragon Riders on Berk through Terror Mail. He is seeking information that might pertain to the mysterious drugged dragons and other things happening on and around Havenholme. The Twins intercept one such correspondence. Ruffnut replies that she can indeed read and write, then asks if Scribbler is single. Facing Grimmel the Grisly After being accidentally left behind at Grimmel’s base by the dragon riders, Ruffnut is thrown in a cell along with a wild blue Scuttleclaw. She decides to take this opportunity to try to annoy the dragon hunter as much as possible, rambling on about trivial things such as her love life. She piques Grimmels attention after she mentioned the location of the dragon riders giving him an idea to use her to get to them. He claims that he had never seen a creature so annoying and frees her along with the blue Scuttleclaw. He uses her to find the dragon riders location. Remembering the Dragons at Snoggletog'' Category:Biography Category:Ruffnut Thorston